Panda Halfbody
The is a biotic A-Side Halfbody of Kamen Rider Build. Accessed through the Panda Fullbottle, its Best Match is the Rocket Halfbody. In any form that uses the Panda Fullbottle, Build is armed with the claws on his right hand. Design * - The snow white head armor. The surface is covered in a soft, fluffy cloth that becomes hard during combat. * - The eyepiece. It can jam an enemy's visual sensors and turn it completely monochrome. A sepcial olfactory sensor is incorporated that allows the user to find bamboo and other things more easily. * - The translucent white piece sticking out of the Left Eye Panda. A 3D hologram projector is installed that allows the user to project holograms such as cute pandas for enemies to see (either as a distraction or to calm them down) or warning/instruction symbols to allow people to evacuate to safety out of an area. * - A data collection device located on the forehead area. It not only collects combat data, but also performs emergency repairs on the body when nesseccary. Aditionally, it can project any information holographically. * - The snow white chest armor sections. The surface is covered in a soft, fluffy cloth that becomes hard during combat. * - The right shoulder armor. The BLD Nature Shoulder has a function that promotes recovery, allowing the user to heal nearby plants that have been damaged in battle. * - The right arm. Thanks to a power assisting device, the right arm's strength is increased dramatically, and is strong enough to fold ten bamboo stalks simultaneously. * - The right hand/giant claw. The Giant Scratcher's destructive power is enormous, and enemies that are hit by it rarely return to their original form/state. * - The shock-resistant bodysuit. Along with protecting the wearer’s body, there is a limiter installed that can be released to bring out full physical ability. * - The left leg. Thanks to a power assisting device, the leg leg's strength is increased dramatically, and is strong enough to fold ten bamboo stalks simultaneously. * - The left foot. It lets the user utilise counter-kick fighting movements, and for some reason its mobility increases when the user is in an environment where plants and bamboo grow. Matches *Kamen Rider Build **'RocketPanda' (Build Episodes 7-8, 15, 18, 20) **PandaGatling (Build Episode 7) **PandaTank **PandaDiamond **PandaComic **PandaSyoubousya **PandaSoujiki **PandaLock **PandaDensya **PandaLight **PandaRobot **PandaSmapho **PandaHelicopter **PandaTelevi **PandaUFO **PandaJet **PandaSenpuki **PandaBike **PandaKeshigomu (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) **PandaCake (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) KRBu-Buildpandarocket.png|RocketPanda Form KRBu-Buildpandagatling.png|PandaGatling Form PandaTank.jpg|PandaTank Form PandaDiamond.jpg|PandaDiamond Form PandaComic.jpg|PandaComic Form PandaShoubousha.jpg|PandaSyoubousya Form PandaSoujiki.jpg|PandaSoujiki Form PandaLock.jpg|PandaLock Form PandaLight.jpg|PandaLight Form PandaDensha.jpg|PandaDensya Form PandaRobot Form.png|PandaRobot Form PandaSmapho Form.png|PandaSmapho Form PandaTelevi Form.png|PandaTelevi Form PandaUFO.jpg|PandaUFO Form PandaJet.jpg|PandaJet Form PandaSenpuki.jpg|PandaSenpuki Form PandaBike.jpg|PandaBike Form Build PandaKeshigomu.png|PandaKeshigomu Form Build PandaCake.png|PandaCake Form Fullbottle Vortex Finish *'Rider Slash:' Build surrounds the enemy with a white, oval-shaped energy chart, then uses the Space Ride Arm to fly at the enemy and performs a series of slashes with the Giant Scratcher. The chart goes up as Build continues to slash the enemy. PR Vortex Finish formula.png|Vortex Finish (RocketPanda) (Step 1: White, Oval Energy Chart) PR Vortex Finish claw attack.png|Vortex Finish (RocketPanda) (Step 2: Rocket Panda Slash) Appearances * Kamen Rider Build **Episode 7: The Devil's Scientist **Episode 8: Memory Starts To Talk **Episode 15: Judging Sento Kiryu! **Episode 18: The Golden Soldier **Episode 20: The Devil's Trigger Category:Rider Forms Category:Arsenal (Build) Category:Halfbodies Category:Claw Weapons